Betrayal, Not Pretty: 2nd Edition
by Kita Tsuki
Summary: Kagome is just tired. She can't even bring herself to even run from the truth anymore. She walks away from Inuyasha unsure of how her life will continue.
1. Someone Needs Healing

New A/N: Hey you guys. I want to thank Menolly Harper for being my beta on the first few chapters of my original version of Betrayal, Not Pretty. I also want to give a shout out to Music and things for answering my update first. *kisses*

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

If I did, Final Act would've EXCLUDED Ayame. -_-

Betrayal, Not Pretty by KitaTsuki formerly Kogasgirl142

Kagome laid panting heavily on the cold, hard ground. She could see the puffs of air escape her as she tried to catch her breath. This training was starting to annoy her. "This…is such…bullshit."

Kagome rolled over quickly as a large battle axe came swinging down fiercely. A tall woman grinned at her. "Kagome dear, I thought we thoroughly established I wouldn't hear such language." Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she got up off the ground.

'I have a certain dog-eared idiot to thank for that.' She quickly brushed the cold snow off of her. "Yes, Ophiuchus." Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. Suddenly the axe came swinging horizontally as Kagome did two handsprings forward.

"You still don't learn." Ophiuchus laughed. "You can't hide anything from me, my dear." Kagome turned around and frowned. "I don't see what's so damn funny! We're stuck in the middle of nowhere in this god-forsaken frozen WASTELAND! AH!"

She did a barrel roll to the right. Kagome got up seething. "Now LOOK! We've been out here for almost a year and you still haven't taught me anything! I want to go home! I miss my friends and my family!" She collapsed to her knees breathing heavily.

With the air being so thin out here, it was a wonder she could breathe at all. Kagome on her hands and knees contemplated about "her master" and the past several months. Ophichus had this otherworldly air about her that Kagome could never understand.

Her long ice white hair, made her seem standoffish. Of course her thoughts contradicted her when Ophichus laughed at her once again. "Dear. You won't get home any faster kneeling on the ground. Now…DEFEND YOURSELF!"

At once, Kagome looked up as Ophiuchus came charging toward her with the axe encrusted with ice. Kagome didn't have time to dodge and was alarmed as she didn't find the energy or will to move.

Ophiuchus smirked as she got close enough to strike but her face fell. Kagome screamed and a powerful blinding pink light emitted from her chest straight at her. Ophiuchus' body transformed into a wall of ice as the powerful beam blasted though it.

Kagome fainted but not without thinking, 'No…Ophiuchus….'

Kagome woke up hours later. Her throat felt horrible. She tried to talk. "Eh.." She gave up. So she tried to move an arm. A leg. Nothing. Kagome laid in distress. She stared at the ceiling thinking about just how she ended up in this mess….

Several Months Ago…

'_Ow! I gotta remember to wear shin guards…or pants…or something._'Kagome climbed out of the well with her bag slowly. She sat down beside it and clutched her knee. She sighed. '_This is going to start trouble if I don't fix this fast.' _

She reached over to look for some ointment in her yellow bag when she hissed. '_Jeez! This really hurts.' _Kagome slumped over in surrender. '_This is just great. My knee shouldn't even hurt this much. All I did was scrape it.' _

A gentle breeze blew by as Kagome sat in frustration. She breathed in and out slowly. '_Let's try this again.' _She reached over slowly as she felt all the pins and needles digging into her knee. She whimpered as she dug around in her bag and finally clutched the tube.

_'Found it!' _She rubbed some of it on to her knee and sighed in sweet relief. '_That's better. Thank Kami-sama for ointment. Now for some bandages.' _Kagome lightly wrapped her knee up with a bandage and slowly got up to walk toward the village.

As she approached the village, she saw Kaede talking to a villager. She walked up to them with a smile on her face. "Hello Kaede. How are you?" The villager quickly bowed deeply and said "Miko-sama. Welcome back to our humble village."

Kagome smiled nervously. "Eh-heh. Please rise. I don't deserve such respect." She helped the villager up. "Oh, but ye do child. Ye deserve much for what ye have done for this village." Kaede smiled. "Thank you, Kaede." Kagome said shyly.

"As for ye question, I am doing quite well. We've overcome yet another drought and nay a demon in sight." "That's wonderful. Um, do you have some bandages? I kind of messed up my knee a little, earlier." "Yes, follow me to my hut."

Kagome and Kaede walked past the fields and into the hut. Shippo was already inside. "Kagomeeeee!" He jumped onto her. Kagome laughed. "Haha. Hi Shippo! I brought you some crayons to draw with." "Cray-owns?" Shippo's face was full of confusion.

Kagome set him down and chuckled softly. "Don't worry. I'll explain after I get my knee all better." Shippo sniffed around her leg. "What happened to your knee?" Kagome sat down while Kaede retrieved the bandages.

"Oh, I just scraped it against the well. No problem" She smiled. Shippo watched as Kaede was about to put her herbal remedy onto Kagome's knee. "Oh Kaede, you don't have to add anything. I already put some ointment from my time on my knee."

"Very well." Kaede said. She wrapped the white bandages around Kagome's scrapes. "Oh yea, where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Kaede sighed. "He went to his forest. I do not know why."

'_I know._' Shippo thought. "Oh okay. I'll just go check on how he's doing. He's probably wondering where I am." Kagome said with an exasperated look on her face. "I'll come back later guys." "No, Kagome don't go!" Shippo said frowning.

"Don't worry Shippo. I'll try not to kill him on the way back." She said, sticking her tongue out. "Okay." He looked at her with a sad smile. Kagome left the hut with her bows and arrows in the direction of Inuyasha's Forest.


	2. The Hardest Part

A/N: I wasn't happy with the length of the first chapter. I thought it'd be a lot longer. I didn't even run out of ideas; I purposely stopped there. *sigh* Oh well. I'd like to, once again, thank Menolly Harper for being the beta on the original 2nd chapter. *hug*

Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my English professor who didn't show up on the first day of class and gave me enough time to write some of this. *grins*

Kagome walked up the steep hill as she approached Inuyasha's Forest. Kagome took a deep breath. '_Phew. I need to work out more._' She entered the forest wary of the demons and creatures that lurked there. How this beautiful place could be filled with demons was beyond her understanding.

The sun was on its way to a sunset. The sky was turning beautifully from blue to red. '_Where is he?_' Kagome thought. All of a sudden, a frigid wind flew past Kagome. She shivered violently. "Oh kami, what was that?" She worried. '_It's the middle of June!_' The wind seemed to go away.

Kagome could feel herself getting warm again. She decided to worry about the strange wind later. Once she got deeper into the forest, she recognized one of Kikyo's shikigami. "What's that doing here?" She wondered. She followed after the creature. It started to move faster so Kagome had to run after it.

As she was running, she thought '_Where is this thing going?_' Abruptly, it stopped. So she did the same. Then it slowly turned around and looked straight at her. Kagome looked into its large eyes and felt strange. Then she heard voices. The shikigami disappeared.

Kagome turned towards the voices and crept closer to a large tree. She leaned against the tree and the voices got louder. She recognized one of them '_Inuyasha!_' She listened closer.

"Inuyasha, I hope you are prepared to do what I've asked." Inuyasha hesitated. He loved Kikyo but… "I don't know, Kikyo." He had an uncomfortable look on his face. "How will this change anything?" Kikyo smiled. "Oh, it will change plenty." Inuyasha sighed.

He really didn't want to do this. "Kagome, why don't you come out?" Kagome froze. '_Kikyo. Now what do I do?_' Kagome moved from behind the tree and looked at Kikyo. She laughed nervously. "Heh heh hi, Kikyo. How was your day?" She just stared at Kagome, but it was weird.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. He also wondered why she was just looking at Kagome. "Inuyasha what's wrong with her?" Kagome asked. Kagome couldn't help but look at her also. Inuyasha went up to Kikyo and grasped her shoulders. "Kikyo, what's wrong with you?" He was worried.

Then Kagome tried to go help her, but she couldn't look away from Kikyo's eyes. In fact, she couldn't move at all! "Inu…yasha…..I….can't move." Inuyasha turned to Kagome who was looking at Kikyo with a surprised look on her face. Inuyasha quickly turned around.

"Kikyo wait. I didn't agree to this yet." She smirked. "Inuyasha, you took entirely too long to choose. However, I don't blame you. That's always been your problem. I'm simply making the choice for you now." "How...dare...you..." '_What is she doing to me?_' Kagome thought.

'_I'm frozen stiff!_' "Is there anything you'd like to say, Kagome? Before I finally dispose of you." Kagome tried her best to form a glare, but the spell Kikyo seemed to have her trapped proved too strong. '_How about bite me?_' Kagome thought bitterly. "No...let...me...go..."

Kagome used all of her strength just to say those few words. She didn't think she could say anything else after that. '_Inuyasha...how could you?_' "Kagome, I don't think it would be in all of our best interests if I just-" Then, a great gust of cold wind blew by and broke Kikyo's concentration. Kagome fell to the ground from the momentum. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her to help her up but Kagome raised her hand.

'_I don't recognize this power._' Kikyo thought. "Inuyasha, we must leave. NOW." "I ain't leaving without Kagome!" "Forget her, Inuyasha! We shall deal with her when the time comes!" Kikyo said frustrated. '_I have never felt anything like this._' "But Ki-"

"Don't." Kagome said quietly. "Just leave."Kagome didn't even bother to look at him. "But Kagome-" "I've had it. You've made your choice. Just go." "Not without you, Kagome." A stronger gale of wind almost knocked them off their feet.

"Inuyasha, if you do not come with me now, I will leave you. And then you'll have to deal with this strange being yourself!" Kikyo said in certitude. '_This power is entirely out of reasoning. I must go._' "Inuyasha, it seems your indecisiveness has cost you once again."

Kikyo called her shikigami and they carried her off into the distance. "Kikyo, wait!" Kagome turned around and headed for the forest. Inuyasha turned around and said, "Kagome, what you heard, I-" "Save it, Inuyasha. I'm done." Kagome just kept walking.

She wasn't sure she'd be able to even get a scrap of her dignity left. Walking away, believe it or not, was a lot easier than she thought.


	3. Hearts Drowned In Sorrow

A/N: Okay, I'll admit it. I pretty much rushed the ending of last chapter. Yea yea I know. Bad habits die hard, okay? I want to thank Siriusblack98 for reviewing! Thank you for being patient with me. (hug)

–

Kagome walked faster until she could no longer hear Inuyasha's voice calling her. '_Stupid Inuyasha._' She tried so hard to hold onto her tears but to no avail. By the time she reached a river, she fell to her knees and let out a sob. '_How can I face everyone? How can I tell them he was plotting with Kikyo to get rid of me?_'

Kagome looked at her reflection in the water. She didn't understand why he treated her that way sometimes. She wasn't bad looking. Kind of average. She was definitely a lot cleaner than the people of this era. '_I'll never understand._' She sighed.

All of a sudden she felt that same cold wind blow by her. "Jeez! What is with the weather today?" As the wind was blowing she saw a swift shift in the water. '_What was that?_' Kagome turned and saw a beautiful woman. Her white long hair could've been similar to Sesshomaru's had it not looked so cold. As Kagome kept watching, she realized that the woman was made of ice. And she was crying...

Her face was filled with so much pain, Kagome could feel it from her distance. She'd never seen so much anguish. The ice-woman grasped onto a tree for dear life. As the woman cried on, her hands began to freeze the tree. '_I wonder if the cold wind I felt was her._'

Kagome tried to get a closer look but tripped over some roots. "Oof!" '_Great. Now I've startled her._' She looked up but the ice-woman was gone. Kagome picked herself up. '_Now where did she go?_' She turned around and came face to face with the ice-woman.

"You."

Kagome screamed and jumped back. She looked at the woman and realized she was no longer covered in ice. Her face wasn't drowning in tears. In fact, she looked human. Except the long white hair.

"What were you doing watching me?"

The woman stared into Kagome's eyes. It was like she could look deep into her soul. "Stop staring at me like that!"

"Why is it your heart's full of sorrow?" "Look, I'm sorry for spying and I don't know who told you but I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me." Kagome kept her eyes on the woman as she walked backwards.

But then, she turned around and ran as hard as her legs could take her. '_Damn it! I wasn't planning on running today._' The woman glares at her as she runs away. '_She'll never escape._' She shrugged.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, the woman freezes the nearby riverbed and sinks into it, instantly transporting herself to the other end. Right in front of Kagome. Kagome stops right in her tracks. "Why do you avoid my questioning?"

"I don't have to answer to you." "Clearly." The woman's form was once again ice as she walked around Kagome, leaving a thin icy trail. "You can't hide anything from me, dear. Your curiosity will wound you in life. I can feel the deep sadness in your heart."

The woman stepped in front of Kagome and started to reach towards her chest. Kagome couldn't take the temperature. "Please stop! I'll tell you whatever you want." The ice-woman stopped. "What is your name?"

"Kagome." "Yes, the shikon miko?" Kagome gasped. "How did you know?" The ice-woman chuckled, "like I said, dear, you can't hide anything from me."


	4. Contemplating Doubt

A/N: Yea, I know. Where the F*** have I been, right? Life totally filled me with drama. It's okay cause now my life is a little more manageable. Okay, enough about me. Let the adventure continue!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to our bullshit economy for refusing to give me a job. :D

Present Day….

Kagome sat in a dimly lit cave carving up her dinner. The snow was gently falling down on the barren earth. 'She couldn't have been a flower witch or something?' Kagome was aggravated with her training lately. It seemed like she hasn't gotten anywhere. She removed the innards from her rabbit and threw them outside her cave with frustration.

"I have been here for so long and I don't know anything!" she sobbed. 'Stupid training. Stupid Ophiuchus. I want to go home.' Kagome walked back inside and put her rabbit on a stick. She began turning her meal over the flame. Suddenly, a cold wind burst into the cave and blew out the fire, trapping her in cold darkness. Kagome sighed. 'Great.'

"If you'd put that attitude into your training, you wouldn't be so irritable." Ophiuchus stood at the entrance of the cave with a glare. Kagome glared back. "I do try! My body is the problem. I can't even hold a simple energy ball!" Kagome stretched out her hand and concentrated.

Slowly, pink spiritual energy flowed from the center of her body, up to her shoulders, and then down her arm. A pale pink ball begin to form in the middle of her hand. "This is all I can manage. I can't even throw it at your stupid head! Agh!" Kagome threw her arm towards Ophiuchus. The energy ball disappeared into thin air right before it hit Ophiuchus' face. She stared bored.

"If that was your idea of a joke, I'm not amused." Ophiuchus walked inside and looked down at her. Kagome was flabbergasted. "Are you kidding me?!" "I do not kid." Kagome gave a look of hopelessness and sighed. "Just leave me alone. I'll go meditate later or something." She got up and walked away to the entrance. "Why do you give up so easily?" Ophiuchus demanded.

"I'm not." Kagome said with an attitude. " I just said I was going to meditate. Can't I even do that correctly?"

"Meditating? Hmph. There is nothing wrong with your spirit." Ophiuchus formed a chair made of ice and sat. "You just refuse to look inside your heart. You weep and spew words of bitter resentment. You depend on those so called friends of yours for friendship and love. I am not the cause of your pain. You just fail to realize that you do not need others and that others can do nothing for you unless you yourself are happy. "

"Says the person I saw weeping in the forest that morning."

Kagome threw her body to the side as a huge axe formed of ice came flying toward her. "Have care how you speak to me. I am still your master. " Ophiuchus glared. "I am only trying to help you become who you were meant to be; Not the jest of your camaraderie." She stood up and the ice chair sank back into the earth. "My reasons are of my own business!"

Ophiuchus' face softened. "I am only trying to help you. No one should control your emotions. You should be happy for you. You have got to stop giving so much of yourself without getting the same respect in return." Kagome stayed crouched against the wall, listening to her intently. 'I don't know how to let go!'

"What can I do? I don't know how to release all of this anger and frustration!" Kagome stood up. "I can't reach deep into a heart that's black with doubt and rage!" Walking towards Ophiuchus her eyes began to turn black but with hints of pink trying to burst out. "I can't for a second believe that being that selfish is supposed to help me! What do you take me for?"

"Kagome you need to calm down. Your eyes are turning."

"What? What are you talking about? Don't try to change the subject!"

"You fool! Look at your eyes!" Ophiuchus then slammed her hand against the cave wall. Clear crystal ice began stretch outward from her hand until it covered the cave wall. Kagome turned and gasped. The black essence seeped from her eyes and tried to surround her body but the pink energy from her heart was trying to fight it back.

"Are you this disillusioned of love?! Look what your thoughts have done to you!" 'No! This can't be happening to me!' Kagome began to tear up. "I suggest you pull it together, because I refuse to let you back into the world a miserable beast!" Ophiuchus vanished leaving bits of icicles behind. Kagome fell to the ground and sobbed. 


End file.
